


Etres Humains

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle n'a pas toujours été la servante de son Dieu. Il n'a pas toujours été un des juges de ce même Dieu. Et l'Humanité se rappelle à leur bon souvenir au détour des occasions les plus inattendues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etres Humains

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Etres humains  
> Personnages : Pandore, Rhadamanthe  
> Communauté/Prompt : fic_sur_demande / « Pandore & Rhadamanthe – ambiance »  
> Rating : G  
> Nombre de mots : 985  
> Disclaimer : A Masami Kurumada

**Etres humains**

 

Le château était lugubre, nul n’en disconviendrait. Perché sur le sommet déchiqueté, maintenu droit et intègre par un miracle somme toute divin, il découpait ses formes fantastiques et suffisamment étonnantes pour altérer les esprits les moins euclidiens dans une brume dont la rémanence n’avait rien de naturel. A vrai dire, tout dans cet édifice, des moellons constituant ses murs épais aux plaques d’ardoise recouvrant ses toits pentus, donnait le sentiment de sa non appartenance au monde dans lequel il était pourtant matérialisé.

 

Un être, humain, y vivait pourtant. Ou tout du moins Pandore tâchait-elle de s’en convaincre tandis que, désignée représentante terrestre du seigneur Hadès, elle présidait au retour de l’armée spectrale du dieu des Enfers. Jour après jour, heure après heure, leurs apparitions se succédaient, peuplant les longs couloirs sombres et austères, de leurs présences, de leurs voix, des cliquetis de leurs surplis et de leurs pas lourds et martiaux. S’ils respectaient l’autorité symbolisée par Pandore, les spectres ignoraient la femme qu’elle était. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, eux qui étaient les cent huit étoiles réincarnées dans des enveloppes charnelles dépourvues d’âme ? Alors non, Pandore n’était pas isolée dans le château, mais elle y était seule. Aussi seule qu’elle l’avait toujours été depuis le décès de ses parents, sans personne vers qui se tourner. Pour qui exister.

 

Peut-être cette solitude altéra-t-elle son jugement. Peut-être lui fit-elle accroire des choses impossibles. Peut-être même mua-t-elle ses impressions en certitudes. Toujours fut-il que lorsque les trois Juges rejoignirent à leur tour les rangs de l’armée de leur seigneur, elle ne put s’empêcher de considérer Rhadamanthe comme différent de ses frères et de ses lieutenants. Il y avait chez lui un elle ne savait quoi qui éveillait comme un vieux souvenir. Lequel, elle aurait été bien en peine de l’expliquer, voire même de le désigner ; une pensée, une sensation, une odeur… Tout autant de choses que l’oubli qui s’était appesanti tel une chape de plomb sur son esprit l’empêchait de considérer.

 

Le Juge lui avait prêté allégeance. Agenouillé à ses pieds, il avait prononcé les mots consacrés d’une voix aussi monocorde que celle de ses semblables. Et s’il ne l’avait pas regardée avant de quitter la salle du dôme, Pandore aurait écrasé la pointe d’espoir germée en son cœur et se serait persuadée qu’elle ne l’avait même jamais envisagée. Mais il s’était retourné. Et dans les yeux mordorés qu’il avait égarés dans sa direction, elle avait _vu_. La vie. Non pas ce simulacre d’existence qui permettait aux spectres de se mouvoir, ou de communiquer, mais bien cette lumière, mobile, résolue, interrogatrice aussi à son égard. Cela n’avait duré qu’un instant ; il avait disparu, mais non sans emporter avec lui un morceau d’espérance.

 

Alors elle en avait fait son favori. Du moins aux yeux des autres, en lui conférant le rôle de mener les étoiles au combat terrestre, tandis que ses deux frères demeuraient aux Enfers. Mais au fond, Rhadamanthe agissait comme bon lui semblait et sous des dehors autoritaires, Pandore se pliait à sa volonté. Parce que tant qu’il restait là, à ses côtés, elle pouvait l’observer. Inlassablement. Pour être sûre.

 

Elle avait fini par trouver. Le souvenir. Il s’agissait bien d’une odeur, celle du whisky. Celui que le Juge buvait lorsqu’il s’isolait dans quelque pièce abandonnée du château, dans de larges verres en cristal contre les parois desquels tintaient les glaçons qu’il finissait toujours par croquer. La première fois, elle n’avait osé y croire. La seconde, elle l’avait épié depuis la porte entrebâillée. La troisième, il s’adressa à elle, pourtant cachée dans l’ombre :

« Viens me rejoindre. » Laissa-t-il tomber de sa voix de basse, avant de remplir un second verre pour le poser en face de lui. Elle s’approcha alors, hésitante, avant de s’asseoir dans le large fauteuil. Dans la pâleur lunaire qui tombait sur eux deux depuis les croisées, elle ne voyait que ses yeux, emplis de ce feu étrange et inextinguible. Elle n’était plus Pandore, la maîtresse des Enfers ; elle était Pandore, la jeune humaine orpheline et seule. Aussi obéit-elle au signe qu’il lui adressa, l’enjoignant à boire. Ses doigts minces refermés sur le verre perçurent la fraîcheur de la glace. Ses lèvres brûlèrent au contact de l’alcool. Et le goût la fit chavirer.

 

Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour être harponnée par le regard du Juge qui s’était redressé et l’observait avec une intensité telle que la sensation de ses propres larmes sur ses joues lui échappa.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— Un jour mon père m’a fait goûter le whisky qu’il buvait.

— Et ?

— Il est mort. » Ses larmes avaient un goût de sel. Encore une saveur qu’elle avait oubliée. Parmi quoi d’autre, encore ? Elle savait qu’elle était sur le point de se souvenir. Que bientôt, très bientôt, tout lui reviendrait, mais elle ne devait pas… Une main large et rude se posa sur son poignet, posé en travers de la table.

 

« Mon père fabriquait lui-même son whisky. » Elle reporta son attention sur le Juge, qui poursuivit : « Je n’en ai jamais bu de meilleur.

— Tu…

— Et quoi qu’on fasse, reprit-il en ignorant l’interruption, ça ne s’oublie pas. Jamais. »

 

La Lune avait fini par se positionner à l’exact sommet de la haute fenêtre, les noyant sous sa clarté frileuse. Rhadamanthe s’était tu et tout ce que Pandore entendait était les battements de son propre cœur. Sourds, ils cognaient dans sa poitrine, jusqu’à envahir sa gorge, puis sa tête. Lentement, elle desserra ses doigts autour du verre et retira son poignet de l’étreinte du Juge. A ce qui avait été échangé entre eux cette nuit-là, rien ne serait rajouté. Ni enlevé. Sans doute d’ailleurs n’y feraient-ils plus jamais allusion, ni l’un, ni l’autre. Pour quoi faire ? Ils s’étaient reconnus.

Alors elle quitta son siège, pâle dans sa longue robe de velours noir, et tournant les talons, elle disparut dans la nuit.

 

 

 


End file.
